1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch-on/off vibrating alert device, in particular to a device capable of generating a vibrating alert by switching on or powering off an electronic or electric product, and also relates to a casing, a touch device and a vibrator of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power switch comes with a variety of specifications and dimensions and a broad scope of applicability, and power switches are generally divided into touch switches, press-button switches, toggle switches and knob switches according to the way of their operation, and the power switches can be used for powering on/off or switching a circuit to trigger the power switch to output an electronic signal.
In addition, a general precision device, a mini device, or a mini electric appliance usually uses the power switch which is generally called a sensitive switch or a micro switch operated by means of a touch, a press button, a switching, or a knob. Since the power switches of these types are short, small, and light, therefore such power switches can be applied in an electronic equipment or instrument with a limited space and having a mini or micro switch. For example, the power switches are used in the 3C electronic products or micro computers.
However, after a user touches, presses, flips or turns the aforementioned conventional power switch, the user does not know whether the power is connected or disconnected until the user observes that there is a change of the operating status of an electric appliance controlled by the power switch. In particular, the way of operating a touch power switch makes it very difficult for users to observe the power-on or power-off status immediately, so that the users may turn the power on or off for several times before they can operate an electric appliance, and the situation becomes even worse for blind people.